One More for the Road
by GertieTheHippo
Summary: -Sequel to Where do I go from Here?- This picks up where the first story left off. For the first time since she was a child, everything is going exactly how Nadya (now Nell) wants it to go. Unfortunately, something too good to be true, usually is. She, along with old and new allies to lean on, will have to move forward to answer new questions about the past and about the future.


**AN: Hello and welcome back everyone! Here it is: the first (trial) chapter of my new story focusing on Nell (Nadya.) Just a head's up, it would be stupid to keep switching from Nadya in her mind to Nell in real life. So by the end of the last story and the beginning of this one, she has completely transferred her identity to Nell. I have a few ideas in my head and if my writing goes where I plan on going (which really doesn't happen much so we shall see. But if they do, we we will see more of Remy, as well as one or two others from my first story _Where Do I go from Here._ There will probably be some sort of recognition when it comes to Sabretooth since I see (and prefer) him more as Liev Schreiber opposed to Tyler Mane. **

**Anyway, please review or let me know what you think, so I know if I should continue or not. Enjoy!**

* * *

Once upon a time and in a land far away there lived a little girl. Though her father passed when she was very young, the little girl still had her mother and two older brothers, all of whom loved her very much. Her mother liked to dress her up in pretty, homemade dresses. Her eldest brother, though painfully aware he was the man of the house, still made time to bring the little girl fishing at the creek and delighted in teaching her all he knew of whatever plants or flowers they came across. And finally, her next elder brother pretty much thought she was annoying little brat who was the beloved baby of the family. Despite this, he loved playing with the little girl's bright red hair, though he would be the first to deny such a claim.

And so the years passed and the girl came to the age of nine. She was still loved by her family and she loved them in return. Everything changed, however, with the coming of the little girl's strange gifts. Unsure of what was happening, she cried long into the nights on her mother's lap.

Her mother, who had seen abilities like this before, promised to always love the little girl more than life itself. But she told the little girl and her brothers how important it was to never tell another soul about her special gifts. For a time would come when stranger may want to use her gifts for their own purposes. To stay a family, they must keep this one secret from all others.

The next several months continued on much as they had in the past. Everything, despite the little girl's strange abilities, was perfect. That all changed, however, in the span of a single night. The bad men came well after dark and destroyed everything in their path. The little girl could only look on frightened and helpless as one brother disappeared, never to be seen again, one brother killed violently by sword, and her mother taken away from her. The little girl's family was broken.

The years went by slowly, held by the bad men who destroyed everything she had ever loved. Though she made a few allies within the group, men brave enough to stand up to the Evil Soldier who took her away, she was always aware of her precarious position.

By the time she was fifteen, the little girl wasn't so little any longer. She was a seasoned killer and no longer physically dependent on the bad men who surrounded her. It was simple luck she and one of her allies were able to escape and break free from the men. It was dangerous, but they had done it.

Several more years passed which the girl spent with her one time ally and now loyal friend. But even those days had to end, and end they did. She moved on from city to city, town to town, never settling, until she found a place that was quiet, calm and had a family filled with as much love as her own so long ago.

Once again, everything was perfect. But the girl should have known that perfection never last. For when the girl reached the age of twenty, things once more took and unexpected and unwelcome turn. Her friend had returned, and with him, all the memories of her past. The time had come to destroy those who had destroyed her, no matter if she was ready for it or not.

By then end of their journey which spanned several weeks, thousands of miles and more than a few faces that the girl could have gone her entire life without seeing again, the girl found closure. There were, as there always was, consequences for doing battle with the evils of the world. The man who had been the girl's first protector, her confidante, and her friend was lost to her in a way that tore at her soul.

While he may have been lost to her, however, she had found something just as strong as her devotion to her old friend. In another man, she found understanding, trust, and in time – love. For five years the girl, who was more of a woman than a girl at this point, and the man lived together in an easy life. Day after day, they became closer until she was no longer the little girl from a faraway land and so long ago.

She was a woman who had found peace and happiness. She had found perfection. But once more she forgot, as she always did and always would, that perfection can never last…

* * *

I had never really liked flying. When you're in a plane, you're locked up in a tiny ass metal tube and farther up than any God would approve of (Tower of Babel, anyone?) Aside from those two glaring pieces of information, planes are also cesspits of germs and sickness. I swear if one person had the audacity to cough or sneeze on, talk to, or touch me in any manner, I would bring that monstrosity to the ground.

Luckily, the Professor was kind enough to spring for first class seats. He was always a thoughtful man, if not a little unnerving with his strange ability to always know my thoughts without actually having to read my mind. Oh well, in the long run, it was probably a pretty good knack to have when you're the head of a whole school of mutants. He connected well with pretty much everyone, whether they wanted him to or not.

The few times they had met, Remy had been quick to tell me he was not overly fond of the Professor or the school. Too many rules to abide by, too many eyes watching him, and too crowded to have any fun alone time together. I had laughed when he told me that last bit, but I did truly get it. After all, Remy had never claimed to be a kid person. Of course, I hadn't been either, not until the Professor explained to me the good his school did for children who, like me, were scared and unsure about their newfound gifts. Who knew I could have such good relationships with a bunch of random ass kids?

But of course I invited Remy along as I always did, and he said no as he always did. It was a bit of a routine we had had going for a couple years, but I didn't mind. With his attention focused on trying to get my attention, his presence was hardly helpful on these kinds of trips. The whole thing was oddly endearing.

In the end, the trip was a quick one – only three hours or so – and apart from spending the majority of my time blowing off some businessman from LA and preventing him from bothering our flight attendant, too much, the whole thing was rather uneventful as well. Hooray for me for not taking a swan dive out the emergency exit! After all, while I might have survived, the odds of my fellow passengers surviving were hardly the same.


End file.
